Match Game/Merchandise
Board Games Three home versions of Match Game were made by Milton Bradley. The first two 1970s versions had the same non-comedic answers as the '60s show; the third '70s edition finally started using the more innuendo-laden questions of the '70s show. pic1760847.jpg pic1764219.jpg MatchGame3rd.JPG DVD Movies & Games BCI Entertainment (2006) A DVD set featuring 30 episodes of the 1970s version along with the original 1960s pilot was released in 2006. Prior to this, an additional Dumb Dora is so Dumb Edition came out later with only eight episodes in total. $(KGrHqJHJ!4FIU7G3FvCBSI6zSI1wg~~60_3.JPG 156511.jpg Promo Ad Media126556.jpg Endless Games (2007) The DVD Game with clips and questions form the 70s version was released in 2007. Gameplay was mostly based on the show, but it only allowed for up to six on-screen players. Scoring was different as well, Round 1 matches were worth $50 each, while round 2 matches were worth $100 each. In Addition, the "Super-Match" portion was player differently. With the Audience Match played after the first round by the leading player(s). and the "Head-to-Head" match was played after the second round by the winning player(s), with a correct answer doubling the winnings of the player(s). 9781400660339_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg Mobile Game GSN/Game Show Network Prior to GSN's Interactive online game, they also had an interactive mobile phone version of Match Game P.M. courtesy of Golpocket iTV. M7_B.jpg Online Games Uproar (2001) Uproar.com released a single-player version of Match Game in 2001. However, as of September 30, 2006, the website has been temporarily shutdown, no longer offering any game show based online games of any kind. uproar_home_logo.gif matchgame_feature.gif Match.gif Play Match Game Now.jpg Lk_uproar2.jpg GSN/Game Show Network GSN offered a interactive version of Match Game on their website that allows users to play along with classic episodes of the show as they air. However, as of January 1, 2007, only those shows airing between 7PM and 10 PM were interactive and Match Game itself was not one of them. MG_Interactive_Icon.jpg I19_C.jpg I10_C.jpg 185px-Match-game.jpg.w300h225.jpg 185px-Team_matchgame.jpg 185px-I10_D.jpg Video Slot Machine WMS Gaming (2003) A 5-reels video slot machine based on the 1970s version was released in 2003 by WMS Gaming. featuring animated caricatures of Jimmie Walker, Brett Somers, Charles Nelson Reilly, Morgan Fairchild, Rip Taylor and Vicki Lawrence along with an animated Gene Rayburn as the host. When Three Super Match bonus symbols appear on an active payline on reels 3, 4 and 5 the Super Match bonus begins! Players will be prompted to choose one of the six celebrities to play the bonus round. Once the player has chosen his/her celebrity, they will have the opportunity to select one of the three words on a pop-up window to complete a phrase read by Gene Rayburn, on top of the screen. Gene will then reveal where that word ends up on the Super Match board on top of the screen. Depending on where the word appears on the hierarchical list on top of the screen, a credit amount is awarded to the player. The celebrity will then reveal their answer, and if it matches the player's answer, the celebrity will reveal a multiplier to be multiplied by the player's award. If the player and the celebrity does not match answers, however, only the credit amount is awarded. Match_Game_Slots.jpg Match_Game_Slots_Screen_2.jpg Match_Game_Slots_Buttons.jpg Match_Game_Slots_Screen.jpg match_g.jpg match_game.jpg l (1).jpg $T2eC16J,!ygE9s7HHp1TBR-,jFvYWw~~60_57.jpg 6146_1.png 6146_2.png 6146_3.png Mgslots.JPG Match Game Slot Machine Topper.jpg $T2eC16h,!zUE9s39!e8rBR-,ilWNqQ~~60_57.JPG against_03.jpg When three or more Match Game symbols land on an active payline, the player will enter the bonus round. Six celebrities appear on top of the screen, arranged as on the show itself. on the lower screen Gene Rayburn will ask a question, and there is an area in which the question will be displayed. the player is given three possible answers to the question and is prompted to choose one of the three. After the player chooses an answer, each celebrity holds up one of two blue cards (one that matches the player's answer or one that does not) The player is awarded a small credit amount for choosing for choosing an incorrect answer while a large amount is given to the player after he/she chose a correct answer. If at the end of the bonus round, the player has matched four or more celebrities, they are given another round with a higher overall credit amount. A maximum of three rounds in total maybe played in the bonus. ADDITIONAL NOTE: *Morgan Fairchild has never appeared on any incarnation of the actual show itself. Book BearManor Media (2015) On October 10, 2015, a biographical book called The Matchless Gene Rayburn was released for Hardback, Paperback and Kindle books written by author, owner of his own website Game Show Utopia and fellow game show fan Adam Nedeff as it delves into Rayburn's life before the classic game show (Match Game) from his popular and influential morning radio show, one interviewee called Rayburn "The Howard Stern of the 1940s", to his role in launching "The Tonight Show". Rayburn also amassed an impressive resume in theater, including starring roles in Bye Bye Birdie and La Cage Aux Folles (The Cage of Mad Women). The_Matchless_Gene_Rayburn_Front_Cover.jpg The_Matchless_Gene_Rayburn_Back_Cover.jpg Promo In addition, the book also explores Rayburn's life away from the cameras, including his fractious relationships with fellow Match Game panelist (and future Family Feud host) Richard Dawson and game show kingpin Mark Goodson, along with his struggles finding employment after Match Game ended in 1982. Among the interviewees that Nedeff spoke to for the book were fellow Match Game panelists Orson Bean and Dick Gautier, former host and Master of the Hollywood Squares Peter Marshall, Animal Trainer Warren Eckstein (The Mickey Mouse Club) and Rayburn's daughter Lynne in which all paint a portrait of Rayburn as a complicated man who was torn by the success he enjoyed in television and the frustrations he felt about not getting the roles he truly wanted or the respect he felt that he was owed. Amazon Alexa PullString Inc. (2017) A skill game for Amazon Alexa was released, featuring the "Super Match" round from the 70s series where users attempted to match one of the top three answers from an audience poll to a fill in the blank question. Each day, users receive a new set of questions. However, if they happen to miss a day they were allowed to play catch-up mode for the week. 51wdbLrXIKL._SL210_QL95_BG0,0,0,0_FMpng_.png Unreleased Versions Sierra (2001) Plans to make a PC CD-ROM Game was going to be released at the time. However, it was scrapped later on. Sierra_Software_Logo.jpg Telescope, inc. (2005) Plans to make a mobile phone version was going to be released at the time. they even had a logo based on the 1978-82 era on their website. However, that was also scrapped later on. 2005_matchgamelogo.gif Links [http://web.archive.org/web/20060321083717/http://www.wmsgaming.com/games_video_detail.php?gid=331 Official website for the Match Game video slots by WMS Gaming (via Internet Archives)] Match Game DVD Edition @ Endless Games Official site Instructions for the Match Game DVD Game [http://www.mdientertainment.com/brands/detail.php?id=776 Match Game @ MDI] [http://web.archive.org/20060424181122/http://www.telescope.tv/cardsharks.php Website for the artwork logo (1978-82 era) logo for Match Game (via Internet Archives)] The Matchless Gene Rayburn (Softcover Edition) by Adam Nedeff Amazon.com: Match Game: Alexa Skills Category:Match Game Category:Merchandise